joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheoth
Sheoth, 'otherwise known as the best Admin, is an administrator and possibly future Bureaucrat at the VS Battles Wiki. While he is well known for his clever jokes, manly ruggedness, and fair judgment, there is one aspect of him that undisputedly surpasses all others: his kindness. While it's true, his charisma and natural good looks can cause both women AND men to swoon over him, his most notable feature has certainly been his ever-bottomless kindness that has been stated as being, quote, "as deep as the ocean." With this in mind, many users of the VSB Wiki can go to bed safely knowing that the almighty Sheoth is keeping watch over them as a shepherd does his livestock. Now and forever, unto the ages of ages. Amen. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Ocean Tier ''' '''Name: Sheoth (Also goes by Shoeth, Seaoth, Ocean-kun, and Best Admin) Origin: Unknown, though he first showed up around early 2015 Gender: Due to his kind/liquid/deep nature, an exact gender cannot be determined Age: Likely as old as the first body of salt water. Is stated to be born BEFROE the concept of oceans existed. Classification: VS Battles Wiki Administrator, Living embodiment of Kindness and the Ocean Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance , Water manipulation, Sodium chloride (Salt) manipulation, Depth manipulation, Kindness manipulation, God Tier swimming, Skilled Ban hammer capabilities, Master of deception/trickery/douchebaggery Attack Potency: Ocean level+ '(His kindness has been consistently shown to be at this level in the past. There have also been numerous other instances of kindness by Sheoth, but they are now lost, and likely weren't as deep as the ocean. He also consistently manipulates the levels of salt in prominent staff members of the VSB wiki; most notably, TheBlueDash) 'Speed: Mach 30 (Faster than LordAizenSama, who is a mere mach 29 casual) Lifting Strength: Class O+ '(Will single-handedly carry all of the water on the planet off of the Earth just before the Sun's demise in 5 billion years.) 'Striking Strength: Class OJ+ 'via powerscaling 'Durability: Ocean level+ (Oceans are practically bottomless, and therefore, cannot be harmed) Stamina: As deep as the Ocean (Limitless) Range: Planetary (Oceans surround our planet, and so does Sheoth's kindness) Standard Equipment: Depth meter (to check and see if there will be a kindness limit in the area) Intelligence: As deep as the Ocean (Immeasurable) (Has managed to fool the entire VS Battles chat into believing that there was a doppelganger wiki much like the main site later turned out to be true, but still... ) Weaknesses: Any manner of depth limit (Swimming Pools), lack of acceptable salinity levels (he thrives off of the salt of others), Fresh Water, The exceptionally unkind, people who constantly get the lucky edit badge over him. Note: Despite having kindness as deep as the Ocean, we are still not perfectly clear on whether or not the Ocean has a discernible bottom. This means that his kindness may have a limit as well (considering that he has banned several prominent ruffians in the past for thousands of years at a time, literally). Others Notable Victories: Thebluedash (kicked him in front of all the regular users that obeyed him. Caused Blue to get mad salty) Ryukama (tricked him into thinking he was pissed at him and threatened to block him. Totally goteem) LordAizenSama (Is much slower than Sheoth, and denies that FT>>>Bleach) Antoniofer (He made him concede that the Death Note was not a soul f*cking maching) Nickhf1 (He conceded that Immortality was, and was not, an actual concept. However, he has sworn revenge at a future date) Notable Losses: Ryukama (returned the favor by acting butthurt at a "seen" joke he made and threatened to ban him from Joke Battles) Lightning Farron (Tried to speak against her, but his regret was as deep as the ocean at that moment, and he conceded) SomebodyStupid ( , I called him stupid) Inconclusive Matches: The Everlasting (Ever pointed out that he has nearly 3x more edits then him despite being on half a year shorter than Sheoth, but Sheoth rebutted with calling Ever an "edit ") Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (He and Sheoth have derailed countless VS threads, content revision threads, the VSB Wiki chat, and entire comment sections with utter nonsense during their epic back and forth meme-battles. Despite the innumerable amount of campaigns held against each other, there never seems to have been a clear victor in any of their fabled encounters) Category:Hax Category:Ocean Tier Category:Characters Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Genderless/Other Gender